edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Of The Eds
The Last Of The Eds '''is a fanfic inspired by the videogame blockbuster, '''The Last Of Us. It is authored by user TheSupremeWriter. The story takes place in a post-apocalyptic world, where it is overrun by cannibalistic monsters. The story focuses on Eddy, who is a survivor of the attack of the plague, which took place fifteen years before the story begins. Eddy, now a strong young man, together with his comrades, who also surived the plague, Ed and Edd, takes refuge in a quarantine in Peach Creek. He worked as a smuggler, who transported various cargo outside Peach Creek and back. But then, one day, he was given a big 'deed'. Eddy and his comrades will have to smuggle a kid from Peach Creek to Autumn Hills. Prologue The sun had risen. It was the beginning of another day at Peach Creek. Citizens were ready for yet another dawn, in their hideouts. About fifteen years ago, the city was under heavy threat. A so called ‘plague’ had broken out in the country, forcing many people to move to other far off places for their own safety. But alas, they were too late. The plague had broken out before they had the chance to escape. The plague turned normal, like-minded people, into cannibalistic monsters. Most parts of the society had been completely overridden, lots of the people either infected or dead. The government didn’t have a choice. They were dumbfounded, running around trying to figure out what to do. They finally came upon the decision of separating the clean humans from the infected ones. They made a strict quarantine zone, where only the clean humans can enter. All of the infected, all of them, were shot to death by the military. The government couldn’t take any risks. Drastic changes had to be made. For the safety of the people, Peach Creek was divided into two. Peach Creek East had all the quarantine zones, and Peach Creek West had all the infected. Doctors and scientists from all over the world joined together to find the cure of the plague. But it wasn’t an easy task. They didn’t have any information, whatsoever, and had to start from scratch. Research was conducted immediately. Whilst the doctors and scientists had the research going on, the government decided to wipeout the remaining infected in Peach Creek West. They sent hundreds of soldiers, but none of them ever returned, meaning that they just made things worse by spreading the disease. The society felt sorry for most of the people, especially the kids who were to be enjoying their childhood frolicking around their gardens. Most of the kids were either killed, or were lost in the hectic progress of the infestation. But a special batch of kids, living in a part of Peach Creek known as the “Cul-de-Sac”, survived the attack. All of the kids and some of their parents made it out unscathed. The government was intrigued by this batch, and they immediately wanted them to have professional training for them to survive in the current world. As time went by, the disease rapidly spread. Some of the infected managed to sneak by, and infect other people of other cities. The disease spread like fire, apparently all the surrounding cities near Peach Creek was infected. The government was all out of options. If some of the infected managed to creep in, they’d be slaughtered and Peach Creek will be no more. Their only hope was to train some of the people, and send out more soldiers to slaughter all the infected. But let’s just say, that didn’t work out either in the government’s favor. Characters Main Characters *'Eddy' - The main protagonist of the story. Fifteen years ago, he survived the attack of the plague. He had lots of losses when he tried to evacuate. He learnt a lot through the training the government gave them, and he soon grew a man. He wasn't the childish him anymore. He was a different person. He learnt to carry useful things instead of useless ones, and he learnt stealth quite well. He is the local smuggler, who along with his two comrades, smuggles items in and out of Peach Creek. He uses a Remington Model 870 Pump-action shotgun, and a Revolver . He also has a pipe as his melee attack. *'Ed' - Also another survivor of the attack of the plague, Ed had matured a lot more since the apocalypse. He learned one great thing, and that was being useful. He, too, had to go through some losses. He had lost a lot of his horror comics, and many of his horror toys. But, he learnt to let go. He learned to be mature. He had grown a brain, and he too had grown a man. He was the only character in the story to have repetitive triaining from the goverment (as he failed in all of his trainings). He uses an M1903 Springfield rifle , with a TT-33 handgun. He has a board with a nail on it as his melee. *'Edd' - The lone survivor of his family. Edd lost both of his parents during the attack of the plague. It was a huge loss compared to the losses of Ed and Eddy's. He lost his happy and prosperous mind with the loss of his parents, and is now a full on, serious-minded guy. He is the strategist of the bunch. He too, was given the training from the goverment, and learnt a lot of interesting things in the process. He is also a member of the Dragonflies rebel group. He uses an M21 Sniper Rifle , and aBeretta M9 . He uses his bare hands as his melee. Major Characters *'Kevin' - Though still sharing a rivalry with Eddy, Kevin too had grown mature. He, along with his father, escaped the plague. He runs a local armory in the quarantine zone in Peach Creek East, where he sells pills, health packs, and some guns. *'Logan '- *Original character created by author* Logan is Eddy's agent. He works together with him. Logan takes care of the business side of things, searching continuously for jobs. He and Edd have a rivalry for each-other. *'Sgt. Jonny 2x4 '- Jonny lost his dear friend, Plank, during the evacuation. In memory of his dear friend, his main goal is to eliminate all the immortal cannibalistic monsters. He worked hard in the trainings, and was handpicked by one of the tutors to join the soldiers academy. Through the years, he was promoted all the way to Sergeant. Though he was advised to remove the "2x4" of his name, he didn't remove it in memory of his dear friend. Jonny plays a big role against the Eds. *'Martha '- *Original character created by author* Martha is, like Edd, the lone survivor of her family. She lost her parents during the plague, and her little brother. She however, worked up and made the rebel group "Dragonflies". She is the queen of the Dragonflies, and she is heavily searched by authorities for excecution. She is the one who gives Eddy his big "deed". *'Rose' - *Original character created by author* The child Eddy and his comrades have to smuggle. Rose is a bright girl, though infected, but carrying the cure inside her. She needs to be taken from Peach Creek all the way to Auburn Hills. Among Other Characters *'Nazz' *'Jimmy' *'Sarah' *'Rolf' *'Lee' *'Marie' *'Respective Parents (excluding Lee and Marie's)' *'Rick *OC*' *'Bob *OC*' *'Rachel *OC*' Locations Major *'Peach Creek' - Peach Creek is now a total wasteland. After fifteen years, mother nature has reclaimed her position, and destroys the artificially made buildings. Trees and fungus is growing everywhere and algae filled ponds take up one-third of Peach Creek. Peach Creek is divided into two, Peach Creek East and Peach Creek West (Peach Creek E & Peach Creek W), where East is filled with the quarantine zones, and West is filled with the baddies. *'Maple City' - The closest city from Peach Creek. Maple City was where most of the survivors were evacuated to. They were to stay there until Peach Creek was safe to trek through once again, when the quarantine zones were built. *'Lemon Brook' - Lemon Brook is the second place to be infected. One of the baddies escaped from Peach Creek and infected some of the Lemon Brook inhabitants. The result is devastating. The plague quickly spreads and infects all the surrounding cities. *'Autumn Hills' - The destination Eddy and his comrades will have to reach. Autumn Hills is roughly near Lemon Brook. Autumn Hills is known for its zombie infestation. The zombie count is absolutely terrifying. Eddy and his comrades will have to trek carefully through the Autumn soil. *'Quarantine Zone 3' - Zone 3 is where the Eds are taking refuge at. It was here where Eddy worked as a smuggler, transporting various cargo in and out of Peach Creek together with his friends. Zone 3 also had a variety of shops, including Kevin's Armory. *'Apple Fields '- Apple Fields is known for the death of many. It is the most dangerous part of the country, which has the most amount of zombies. Many hunters and scavengers lost their lives trying to trek through the fields. It is West to Autumn Hills. Among other locations *'Clinic' *'Banana Lane' *'Tornado Alley' *'Mint Hills' *'Joe's Town' Chapters '*Warning! May contain spoilers!*' Chapter 1 The plague is here. Eddy suddenly wakes up to the call of a telephone in the middle of the night, to find himself at the dawn of the apocalypse. In this chapter, he tries to escape with his friends from the initial attack of the plague. Chapter 2 The Eds survive the first attack of the plague, and the story shifts fiteen years later. The Eds are grown-ups now, and they are taking shelter in Peach Creek Quarantine Zone 3. After Eddy wakes up from a bad dream ,Edd says that he wants to pay Greg, a client of Eddy's, a visit. Greg has been holding their guns for a while, and Edd is quite hesitant. The three Eds try to get out of Quarantine Zone 3, but before they can, trouble arises. Chapter 3 Work in progress. Trivia *The author is a huge fan of TLoU. *The whole story is not copied from TLoU. *The story is heavily inspired by TLoU. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Post-Apocalyptic